Apache (Jump On It)
|artist = |year = 1981 |difficulty = 3/3 (Hard) 2/3 (Medium) (Mashup) |effort = 2/3 (Average) 3/3 (Exhausting) (Mashup) |nogm = 4 (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |dg = |mode = Solo |gc = Lime Green |pc = Red |pictos = 111 (Classic) 113 (Mashup) |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAhxbPImH6c|kcal = 28|dlc = March 24, 2016 (Unlimited) March 31, 2016 (Now)}} "Apache (Jump On It)" by The Sugarhill Gang is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancer ''Just Dance 3 The dancer is an Apache Indian man with a large necklace down his chest and a traditional Apache outfit that is red, green, orange, and yellow. He's shirtless. Remake In the remake, he has a darker color scheme, a glowing green outline, and he looks more realistic. Apache_coach_1@2x.png|Original (''Just Dance 3) ApacheJumpOnIt.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Apache coach 1.png|Remake Background The routine takes place in front of a wall in an alley. There is a wall behind the dancer. There are a few buildings which move to the beat, and a sign that says "One way". On the wall, there are painted Indian totems, which glow during the chorus. There is also a ladder coming from one of the buildings. Remake In the remake, there are more visible buildings on the right side and the ladder is moved to the building the dancer is in front of. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Hit the air with your fists. Gold Move 2: Point to the screen. Gold Move 3: Act like you are shooting an arrow from a bow. Gold Move 4: Raise your hand and kneel as if you are showing something. This is the final move of the routine. ApacheGoldMove1Remake.png|Gold Move 1 Apache old.png|Gold Move 2 (Original) ApacheGoldMove2Remake.png|Gold Move 2 (Remake) ApacheGoldMove3Remake.png|Gold Move 3 ApacheGoldMove4Remake.png|Gold Move 4 A(JOI) GM1 In-game.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game A(JOI) GM2 In-game.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game A(JOI) GM3 In-game.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game A(JOI) GM4 In-game.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Raise your hand and kneel as if you are showing something. (Apache (Jump On It)) This is the final move of the routine. ApacheGoldMove4Remake.png|Gold Move AJOIMUGM.gif Mashup Apache (Jump On It) has an unlockable Mashup. GM indicates a Gold Move. Dancers *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Iko Iko'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Jungle Boogie'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Jungle Boogie'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Iko Iko'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Jungle Boogie'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Jungle Boogie'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' *''Rasputin'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' *''Rasputin'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Iko Iko'' *''Rasputin'' *''Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out)'' *''Jungle Boogie'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Iko Iko'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Jungle Boogie'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Jungle Boogie'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' GM Appearances in Mashups Apache (Jump On It) appears in the following Mashups: *''Apache'' (Jump On It) *''Candy'' *''Could You Be Loved'' *''Da Funk'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' *''Istanbul (Not Constantinople)'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Jamaican Dance'' *''Kiss Kiss'' (Cowboy) *''Limbo'' *''Maps'' (Best of JD 3) *''Run the Show'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''The Final Countdown'' *''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'' (Shamans) *''Wild Wild West'' *''Y.M.C.A.'' Captions Apache (Jump On It) appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Indian Swing *Indian Ritual *Indian Whip *Inidan Feet *No Way *New Style Rain Dance *Rain Dance Trivia *The version of the song used in-game was re-recorded by The Sugarhill Gang, which can be found on iTunes. **This makes it the second re-recorded song to appear in the series after Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika). *''Monster Mash'' was mentioned in the lyrics of the song. **However, Ubisoft removed that part to save time. *The line But I'll be '''brief' is misinterpreted as ''But I'll be '''real'. This mistake is fixed in the remake. *In the gameplay from dash.justdancenow.com, the Gold Move effect from ''Just Dance 2017 is used. This is also the case of It's You's Sweat Version. *In Just Dance 3, the pictograms have pine green arrows although the coach's glove is lime green. Gallery Apachesqa.png|''Apache (Jump On It)'' Apachemashup.png|''Apache (Jump On It)'' (Mashup) Apachejdn.jpg|''Apache (Jump On It)'' (Remake) ApacheMenu.png|''Apache (Jump On It)'' on the Just Dance 3 menu apache_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Oie transparentapache.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 43.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 20043.png|Golden avatar 30043.png|Diamond avatar apache pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Apache dashjdn different gold move effect.gif|Different Gold Move effect on dash.justdancenow.com Videos Sugar Hill Gang- Apache (Jump On It) Just Dance 3 - Apache (Jump On It) Just Dance 3 Apache Jump On It (Mashup) Just Dance Unlimited - Apache (Jump On It) Apache (Jump On It) - The Sugarhill Gang Just Dance Now References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Deceased Artists Category:Shortened Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Unlockables Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Jérémy Paquet